Untitled
by Suki Pie
Summary: Jawaban konyol, huh? Dari yang awalanya ia dicintai, kini berbalik menjadi dirinya yang mencintai. Dan Hinata Shouyou penyebabnya. —TsukiHina [For Black Jjajangmyeon Belated Birthday]


** "Untitled"**

**Haikyuu! © Furudate Haruichi**

**Untitled © Suki Pie **

**"**_Saya tidak mendapatkan keuntungan komersil macam apapun atas pembuatan fanfiksi ini."_

**.**

**.**

~For **Black Jjajangmyeon**'s Belated Birthday Fic~

**.**

**.**

**.**

**i.**

Hinata Shouyou itu ceroboh.

Bahkan Tsukishima Kei pun tak ragu berkata secara terus terang bahwa sang _spiker_ berisik Karasuno itu adalah orang yang bodoh. Si kecil yang berisik dan polos. Selalu bertingkah _hiperaktif_ dan bertindak tanpa berpikir panjang—yang terkadang bisa membahayakan dirinya sendiri.

Menyebalkan. Hinata Shouyo itu seperti anak kecil.

Membuat Tsukishima kesal setengah mati dibuatnya.

"Oi! Hinata!"

Bruk!

Tsukishima mendecih, kedua lengan yang menangkap tubuh kecil—karena kebetulan berada di dekatnya—itu nyaris membuat keseimbangan tubuhnya goyah. Itu, refleks, sungguh. Dan bagaimana punggung yang sering kali melompat itu kini menabrak dadanya dengan bebas, beberapa helai rambut yang menggelitik dagunya, juga—

—ringan.

Hei, Tsukishima tak pernah tahu Hinata Shouyou bisa seringan ini.

"Oi, Tsukishima, lepaskan aku!"

"Kau ini sebenarnya terbuat dari kapas, ya?"

Hinata berjengit, tak sudi dikatakan seperti itu olehnya. Ia boleh saja dibilang kecil, pendek, dan semacamnya—entahlah. Tapi terbuat dari kapas? Itu penghinaan namanya!

"Seenaknya saja kau berbicara!" tukas sang _spiker_ itu jengah, menepis kedua tangan Tsukishima, memutar badan sampai tubuhnya berhadapan langsung dengan postur tinggi berkacamata yang terkadang tidak disukainya itu hingga saat ini, sampai detik ini.

Tsukishima mendengus. "Memang kenyataannya,"

"Argh! Itu karena kau saja yang seperti tiang!"

"Tiang lebih baik dibandingkan pendek, kecil."

Di sisi sana, Kageyama mendengus—menahan tawa.

Hinata sudah di ambang batas sekarang. Sindiran Tsukishima itu bisa lebih tajam daripada Kageyama ternyata. Apalagi ditambah dengan ekspresi sinis dan menyebalkannya seperti itu. Oh, jangan tanya mengapa Hinata bisa menahan diri untuk tidak melempar bola voli tepat mengenai wajah empat matanya.

"Cih! Liat saja nanti, aku akan bisa lebih tinggi dan melebihimu, Tsukshima!"

Astaga, memangnya dia ini apa? Semacam anak kecil yang merajuk kah?

Tsukishima menggeleng, nyaris terkekeh jika Hinata tidak berada di dekatnya sekarang. Apa yang tadi dikatakannya? Berniat melebihi tingginya? Dengan cara apa? Mengkonsumsi susu sapi sebanyak mungkin? Jangan bodoh.

"Kau tidak perlu melebihiku, kecil,"

Hinata tertohok, semakin keki dibuatnya. Ia akan menempatkan Tsukishima Kei di urutan kedua—ah, tidak, tapi ketiga—di daftar orang-orang yang dicuraigai sebagai musuh setelah Kageyama dan Oikawa.

"Berisik, aku akan—"

"Tidak akan," sela Tsukishima cepat. Entah karena Tsukihima mulai bosan, entah karena pendengaran Hinata mulai salah, pemuda kecil berambut oranye itu merasa nada suara Tsukishima sedikit melunak. "Kau tidak akan bisa melebihiku. Selama kau kecil, kau akan tetap menjadi kecil."

Dan dimana ketika satu tangan besarnya hinggap di puncak kepala Hinata lalu mengacak rambutnya asal, membuat sang subjek menatapnya janggal. Tsukishima tidak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya.

Hinata merenggut. "Sombong sekali kau,"

"Dalam mimpimu,"

Ya, selama Hinata Shouyou itu kecil dan ceroboh, Tsukishima Kei tak akan ragu untuk menangkap tubuh seringan kapas itu lagi lain kali.

* * *

><p><strong>ii.<strong>

"Dingin," Hinata berkata; monolog. Kesepuluh jemari yang setiap kali digunakan untuk memukul bola voli itu mulai membeku. Ah, salahkan saja suhu rendahnya di pagi buta tepat depan pintu _gym_ yang belum terbuka. Atau salahkan dirinya sendiri, yang datang terlalu cepat dari jadwal latihan pagi. Atau—

"Salah sendiri tidak membawa sarung tangan,"

—perlukah ia menyalahkan pemuda tinggi berkacamata yang saat ini ikut menunggu bersamanya?

Hinata merenggut. Ya, benar, lebih baik ia salahkan Tsukishima saja. Suhu rendah ditambah dengan sikapnya yang dingin dan sinis itu, benar-benar cocok! Di saat-saat seperti ini, Hinata jadi berpikir mungkin menunggu bersama Kageyama jauh lebih baik.

"Aku lupa membawanya," kilah Hinata, hembusan napasnya mengelurkan beberapa uap tipis ketika ia berbicara. "Tidak kusangka suhu akan sedingin ini. Tsukishima, pinjamkan aku sarung tanganmu,"

"Tidak mau,"

Astaga, pelitnya.

Hinata mencibir. "Kau menyebalkan. Satu sarung tangan saja, ya?"

"Tidak,"

"Setengahnya?"

"Tidak,"

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu, dua-duanya saja!"

"Pergi sana,"

Tsukishima lelah. Ia tak tahu menghadapi Hinata Shouyou itu bisa se-melelahkan seperti ini dibandingkan melakukan _toss_ dan _receive_ beberapa kali.

"Aaargh! Dingin sekali! Hei, Tsukishima—"

"Kemarikan tanganmu,"

Hinata tak protes—lebih tepatnya, ia tak sempat memprotes. Dimana ketika Tsukishima menarik satu tangannya, menggenggamnya, setelah itu mengenggelamkan kedua tangan mereka ke dalam saku mantel miliknya, milik Tsukishima. Dimana ketika tubuh Hinata tertarik, bahkan nyaris terjungkal, dan berakhir dengan sisi tubuhnya bersentuhan langsung dengan sisi tubuh Tsukishima; nyaris berhimpitan.

Hinata merasa pipi dan matanya memanas.

"Ha—"

"Jangan protes. Aku hanya tidak ingin kau mengotori sarung tangan—"

"Hangat sekali! Ini hangat sekali!"

Tsukishima tertegun.

"Hei, Tsukishima, biarkan tanganku yang lain ikut masuk,"

"Ap—hei, tunggu dulu! Saku mantelku terlalu kecil untuk tiga tangan!"

* * *

><p><strong>iii.<strong>

Bagi Hinata, Tsukishima Kei itu bagaikan bulan.

Jangan tanya mengapa pikiran aneh itu bisa datang, ungkapan tadi terlintas begitu saja di benaknya. Dan Hinata sendiri tak tahu mengapa harus bulan di antara semua satelit alam yang ada.

Bulan itu… terasa sejuk? Tidak. Hinata akan berpikir dua kali jika menganggap pribadi seorang Tsukishima itu sejuk. Indah? Jangan bercanda. Bagian mananya yang harus Hinata anggap kalau Tsukishima itu indah? Permainannya mungkin bisa masuk kategori, tapi perilakunya, jangan harap. Bersinar? Hah! Itu seperti lensa kacamatanya yang bersinar, terutama saat pertandingan melawan sekolah lain—Nekoma, salah satunya. Gelap dan dingin? Sempurna.

Tsukishima Kei itu dingin akan segala hal.

Dingin sifatnya, dingin tatapannya, dingin ucapannya—juga sinis—dan dingin kisah hidupnya. Hei, haruskah ia katakan juga bahwa kisah cintanya begitu dingin? Meski sebenarnya, Hinata tidak tahu seperti apa ceritanya.

"Tsukishima, kau menyebalkan,"

"Terserah kau saja, kecil,"

Namun bagi Tsukishima Kei, Hinata Shouyou itu bagaikan matahari.

Tsukishima tak perlu artian lain untuk menjelaskannya. Ia hanya perlu kata tetap untuk menggambarkannya.

Hinata seperti matahari.

Matanya matahari. Ekspresinya matahari. Senyum lebarnya matahari.

Lompatannya juga matahari.

"Hei, Hinata, kapan kau bisa melihatku?"

"Hah? Apa yang kau bilang? Aku tidak mendengarnya,"

"Tidak, bukan apa-apa. Kau itu pendek sekali,"

"Hentikan itu, Tsukishima!"

—dan yang terakhir, ekstitensinya pun matahari.

* * *

><p><strong>iv.<strong>

Suatu hari, Yamaguchi bertanya; perasaan cemburu itu bagaimana rasanya?

Dan bola voli terlempar begitu saja ke arahnya tepat di wajah; telak.

Cemburu, heh. Jujur saja, Tsukishima tak ingin repot-repot merasakan apa itu yang namanya cemburu. Perasaan di mana seseorang tak ingin sesuatu yang menjadi miliknya disentuh orang lain, bahkan sampai direbut.

Ia juga tak perlu repot memikirkan bagaimana rasanya, karena …ya, ia tipikal orang yang tidak akan mudah termakan oleh ikatan asmara—seperti itulah, terserah. Jangankan merasakan cemburu, mengenal jatuh cinta pun ia tak pernah, belum pernah.

Sudah cukup Tsukishima mendapat cinta dari keluarganya, sang kakak, juga teman-teman di klub voli Karasuno (meski Tsukishima sendiri tak akan mengatakannya sacara gamblang). Yang mugkin lebih pantas dibilang kasih sayang dibandingkan cinta.

Tsukishima tak meminta lebih.

Sampai ketika ia bertemu dengan Hinata Shouyou.

"Oi! Hinata _boke!_ Sudah kubilang jangan melamun!"

"Iya, iya, maaf Kageyama-kun,"

"Jangan hanya meminta maaf, lakukan yang benar, bodoh!"

"Sakit! Kageyama, jangan menarik rambutku seperti itu!"

Iris emas di balik kacamata itu menajam. Tubuh Tsukishima mematung sejenak. Apa ini? Si _Ou-sama_ di lapangan itu, satu tangannya yang berada di puncak kepala Hinata tidak bisa diam. Membuat rambut oranye yang awalnya memang sudah berantakan itu semakin berantakan.

Tidak suka. Tsukishima tidak suka melihatnya.

Ia tidak suka melihat Kageyema menyentuh si kecil itu dengan ekspresi dan tingkah lakunya yang—menurut pengamatannya—kelewat akrab. Memuakkan.

"Tsukki, kenapa wajahmu merah?"

"Bukan apa-apa,"

Tsukishima mendengus keras.

Jadi, seperti ini rasanya cemburu?

Haha, jangan bercanda. Mustahil ia bisa merasakannya.

* * *

><p><strong>v.<strong>

"Kau menyukai Hinata, 'kan?"

Oh, Tuhan. Mendengar kalimat dengan nada datar namun penuh penekanan seperti itu dari mulut Kageyama Tobio sang raja di lapangan bukanlah hal yang pernah sekalipun Tsukishima pikirkan. Ia tidak menduganya, sungguh. Dan lagi, untuk apa Kageyama bertanya sambil menatapnya tajam? Semacam ingin mencari masalah?

"Bukan urusanmu," kilah Tsukishima tak acuh. Mengabaikan Kageyama dan memilih sibuk membereskan perlengkapan tas-nya. Latihan baru saja selesai beberapa menit yang lalu, dan Tsukishima ingin cepat menyingkir dari pijakannya saat ini juga.

"Itu tidak menjawab pertanyaanku,"

"Sudah kubilang bukan urusanmu, _ou-sama_."

"Tsukishima."

Tsukishima mendelik, Kageyama balas melirik. Emas bertemu hitam. Tajam juga sinis. Dua pribadi yang nyaris mendekati; sama.

Ada ancaman yang terpantul dalam binar mata Kageyema, dan rasa ingin tahu, dan posesif juga amarah yang membuat Tsukishima jengah dibuatnya. Mereka tidak sedang berada di medan perang, bukan? Kageyama selalu melebih-lebihkan, Tsukishima benci itu.

"Sekali lagi aku tanya—"

"Ya,"

"…"

"Aku hanya diminta untuk menjawabnya, 'kan? Dan jawabanku …" jeda sejenak, hening beberapa detik, lalu kembali terdengar. "Ya."

Jawaban konyol, huh?

Dari yang awalanya ia dicintai, kini berbalik menjadi dirinya yang mencintai.

Dan Hinata Shouyou penyebabnya.

* * *

><p><strong>vi.<strong>

"Tidak seperti biasanya, ada apa memanggilku kemari, Tsukishima? Oi! Kau mendengarku tidak?!"

Malam itu, sepulang latihan voli di bawah ajaran pelatih Ukai, tepat di belakang gedung _gym_—

"Hinata,"

"Ap—eh? Kau memanggilku dengan benar,"

"Aku menyukaimu,"

—Tsukishima Kei mengungkapkan perasaannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~Owari~**

* * *

><p><strong>AN **: Oke, sebelumnya, maaf buat Black Jajang yang suka makan Ramyeon karena telat—pake banget—hadiah ulang tahunnya 8""D Hahaha, ultahnya kapan, ini hadiahnya baru sekarang. Maaf gak tepat waktu ya, Na. Taulah, nona matriks sama tuan magnetik manggil-manggil terus. /pergisana. Happy Birthday buatmu ya! XDD (Btw, Na, komik yang itu positif humu ternyata /gakpenting)

Dan apalah ini, baru pertama kali dateng ke kapal TsukiHina, jadi maaf juga kalo OOC 8""D

Yosh! Terima kasih bagi yang sudah membaca~~ XD

Akhir kata,

Review please? *wink*


End file.
